


Остров

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Зои застает Доктора и Джейми за совместным чтением книги. Зои озадачена, Джейми смущен, а Доктор безмятежен.





	Остров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626081) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



— Девятая глава, — послышалось из-за книжной полки, — «Порох и оружие».

Доктор сделал паузу, чтобы прочистить горло, а затем продолжил:

— «Испаньола» стояла довольно далеко от берега. Чтобы добраться до нее, нам пришлось взять лодку и лавировать среди других кораблей... Поверить не могу! Ты уснул!

— Нет, — послышался ответ, — просто закрыл глаза. Читай дальше.

Это был Джейми. И почему Зои так удивилась? На корабле их всего трое, кто еще это мог быть! Похоже, сначала ей показалось, что Доктор читает вслух самому себе. Это тоже лишено всякого смысла, но она и так не понимала половины того, что он делал.

— Знаешь, если ты не будешь слушать, я не стану читать, м-м-м?

Зои сделала пару шагов в сторону, стараясь оставаться незамеченной.

— Я слушаю! Я просто чуточку устал.

Она дошла до края книжного шкафа и заглянула за угол. Впереди виднелся «остров», образованный нагромождением всякой мебели. Она десятки раз проходила мимо него на пути к секции астрофизики, но он всегда пустовал. Зои была уверена, что Доктор сюда не заглядывает. Однако, сегодня здесь, эм... было занято.

В дальнем углу зеленого дивана она увидела Доктора. Он сидел в расслабленной позе с одной ногой на низком столике, стоящем перед ним. Джейми лежал на спине, устроив голову у Доктора на коленях и утопив ноги в горе подушек.

Доктор прервал чтение: перевернутая книга лежала на подлокотнике. Сейчас он неторопливо перебирал волосы Джейми, и это занимало все его внимание. Их безмятежный вид и близость друг к другу почему-то вызвали у Зои смутное беспокойство.

— Эй, ты не можешь остановиться сейчас. Мы только подобрались к самому интересному.

— Здесь интересно абсолютно все, — ответил Доктор; казалось, ему было обидно за книгу. Он приподнял ее и спросил: — Так мне продолжать, или тебе скучно?

— Мне не скучно! — возразил Джейми и в шутку толкнул его: — Видишь, я не сплю. Давай дальше.

— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Доктор. — Нам пришлось взять лодку и лавировать среди других кораблей...

Зои поняла, что дальше тянуть некуда. Надо как можно скорее дать о себе знать, не то они примутся за чтение всерьез, и она застрянет здесь надолго. Она вышла из-за книжного шкафа.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, я не помешала.

Ее появление вызвало переполох. Джейми вскочил с места и чуть не свалился с дивана, пытаясь побыстрее убраться с колен Доктора и сесть прямо.

— Я, эм... — произнес он, бросив на Зои встревоженный взгляд.

— О, привет, Зои! — сказал Доктор. — Почему ты там прячешься?

— Я не прячусь, — возразила Зои, хотя и понимала, что немного кривит душой. — Я иду. В секцию астрофизики.

Она указала на книжные полки по другую сторону от дивана.

— М-м-м? — Доктор оглянулся через плечо. — Ах да, — рассеянно добавил он, будто бы до него не сразу дошло, о чем она говорит.

Зои начала чувствовать неловкость из-за того, что прервала их занятие. У Джейми был виноватый вид, как если бы его застали за чем-то неприличным, а не за обычными посиделками с другом.

— А что вы здесь делаете? — спросила она.

— Мы читаем «Остров сокровищ», — радостно сообщил Доктор и приподнял книгу.

— Вместе? — спросила Зои, искренне недоумевая.

— Ну да, — ответил Доктор.

Зои прищурилась. Для книг компания не нужна. Еще она не понимала, как можно читать, сидя в такой позе, и зачем портить все удовольствие, отвлекаясь на бездумное поглаживание волос.

— Мне плохо даются длинные книги, — пробормотал Джейми.

— Да? — сказала Зои. — Предпочитаешь те, что покороче? С картинками?

— Типа того, — ответил Джейми, неловко пожав плечами. — Тебе-то что?

— Здесь есть картинки, — сказал Доктор, показывая ей красочную иллюстрацию. — Это очень интересная книга. Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

— Зачем? — удивился Джейми.

— Спасибо, но пожалуй, откажусь. — ответила Зои, — Некоторые из нас способны справиться с чтением без посторонней помощи.

Джейми нахмурился и молча отвел взгляд.

— Знаешь, Зои, это уже слишком, — сказал Доктор.

Зои хотела огрызнуться в ответ, но сдержалась — она действительно перешла черту. Странно, что она так отреагировала. Не сказать, что они делали что-то плохое. Наоборот. Только сейчас до нее дошло, насколько обидными были ее необдуманные слова.

— Я, эм... Прошу прощения... 

За то, что помешала, за насмешки над безобидным занятием... Да, не умеет она извиняться. Не хватает практики.

— Продолжайте, а я пойду.

— Да, так будет лучше, — сказал Доктор. — Удачи с астрофизикой! А ты, — он обнял Джейми за талию и притянул к себе, — давай сюда.

— Эй, руки! — рассмеялся Джейми. Он немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и принял прежнюю позу. Зои постаралась скрыться как можно незаметнее.

Она вернулась не раньше, чем через полчаса, согнувшись под грузом звездного атласа Андромеды. Доктор со счастливым выражением просматривал уже другую книгу. Джейми, как стало видно, когда она подошла ближе, спокойно спал, положив голову ему на колени. Доктор перехватил ее взгляд и жестом указал на Джейми.

— Он спит, — сказал он громким шепотом.

— Вижу, — ответила она в той же манере.

Доктор легко коснулся его головы. Джейми задышал чуть чаще и потянулся за рукой, чтобы продлить контакт.

— Приятного чтения, — сказала Зои, проходя мимо.

— Тебе тоже, — ответил Доктор.

**Author's Note:**

> Фрагмент из книги цитируется по переводу, размещенному здесь: http://lib.ru/STIVENSON/island.txt


End file.
